vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeraora
|-|Normal= |-|Shiny= Summary Zeraora is a Mythical Pokémon native to the Alola Region. Although it's unable to produce electricity on its own, Zeraora can absorb electricity from its environment to use Electric-type moves and create a magnetic field under its paws that allow it to tear its foes to pieces at the speed of lightning. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Zeraora Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Thunderclap Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Flight (Controls a strong magnetic field that it uses to levitate and fly around), Martial Arts, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (Zeraora's typing grants it resistance to Flying-type and Steel-type Pokémon moves and its Volt Absorb ability allows it to absorb most electrical attacks to heal itself), Absorption of Electricity Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought on par with Guzzlord) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with Guzzlord) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown. It is presumably a capable warrior and fearsome predator, going by its Pokedex entries Weaknesses: Ground-type attacks, Those who routinely channel vast amounts of electricity, such as other Electric-type Pokémon, cannot be paralyzed by Zeraora's electric attacks. Zeraora does not possess the organs required to produce electricity, forcing it to absorb electricity from its environment to use its most powerful electric attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Volt Absorb: Zeraora can absorb oncoming electricity to rapidly heal its injuries while making it nearly impossible to damage it directly with electric attacks. Moves *'Charge:' Zeraora begins charging and storing electrical energy to double the power of its next Electric-type attack. Additionally, its resistance to ranged attacks will increase significantly. *'Close Combat:' After closing the distance between itself and its foe, Zeraora unleashes a barrage of practiced melee attacks to deal heavy damage. But this move also lowers Zeraora's defense against close-ranged attacks due to how close it requires Zeraora to be to its opponent and the aggressive nature of the move itself. *'Discharge:' Zeraora unleashes a flare of electricity that can easily paralyze most foes by numbing their muscles and nerves. *'Fake Out:' Zeraora fakes its opponent out to strike first and make them flinch. However, this move will only work if it’s the first move used when Zeraora enters a battle. *'Fury Swipes:' Zeraora repeatedly claws at its opponent to wear them down. *'Hone Claws:' Zeraora sharpens its claws to boost the power and accuracy of its attacks. *'Plasma Fists:' Zeraora's charges its fists with massive amounts of electricity and plasma that gets discharged into the environment after Zeraora pummels its foe. This gives all non-elemental attacks used immediately after Zeraora successfully used Plasma Fists into Electric-type attacks that Zeraora can absorb. *'Quick Attack:' Zeraora rushes forward at blistering speeds far surpassing its normal agility in an attempt to strike first. *'Quick Guard:' Zeraora raises a barrier that completely nullifies attacks that involve sudden increases in speed such as Quick Attack and Extreme Speed. Successive uses of this move lower its effectiveness and may potentially cause the barrier to fail. *'Slash:' Zeraora rakes its claws through its opponent with an increased chance to deal critical damage. *'Snarl:' Zeraora growls menacingly and rants at its foes to unnerve them, lowering the effectiveness of their ranged attacks. *'Spark:' Zerora attacks its opponent while charged with electricity, potentially numbing the target's muscles and nerves to the point of paralysis. *'Thunder Punch:' Zeraora charges its fist with electricity before punching the target, potentially paralyzing them. *'Volt Switch:' Zeraora attacks its opponent while charged with electricity before swapping out of the battle if an ally is available to take its place. *'Wild Charge:' Zeraora shrouds itself in electricity and recklessly smashes into its target, dealing heavy damage but also inflicting a portion of this damage on Zeraora as recoil. *'Thunder:' Zeraora fires off a powerful bolt of light blue electricity that can potentially cause paralysis. Its accuracy is heavily increased under the rain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Claw Users Category:Tier 4